Thealing
by Blackcatlover1
Summary: Karkat was arrested for stealing. Now his matesprit must punish him. Warnings: yaoi, Solkat


Karkat knew he was in trouble when he saw the look on his matesprit's face. His lover, Sollux, who also happened to be a police officer, had come to bail him out with a seriously pissed off look on his face.

"Letth go Karkat." Sollux said, his anger was barely hidden in his even voice. Once they were in the car Sollux turned to Karkat

"What the hell where you thinking? Thealing? I told you that you would get in theriouth trouble and now look at you. I thoundn't have bailed you out but I did. Now you are going to go thrait to our room and wait there until I come and deal with you." Sollux snapped as he drove towards their apartment. Once they had arrived Karkat scrambled out of the car and to their room. There he waited for hours before he finally fell asleep.

[blackcatlover1]

When Karkat awoke the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't alone in the room. He could sense more than see Sollux who was sitting just out of Karkat's line of sight. The next two things that Karkat noticed was that he was naked and handcuffed to the headboard.

"What the fucking hell? Why the fuck am I naked?" Karkat swore. He heard light laughing from his left. He looked but could barely see Sollux.

"I'm glad to thee you awake KK. I have been waiting patiently. It is time for your punithhment." Sollux said. Karkat gulped as his matesprit came into view. Sollux was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and his police hat.

"So-Sollux. What is the motherfucking meaning of this? Let me go." Karkat ordered and Sollux chuckled.

"I'm the one who'th going to give the commandth here." Sollux said seductively as he crawled on top of Karkat. Karkat gulped and squeezed his eyes shut, ready for some pain. A shocking jolt coursed through his body when he felt Sollux's mouth on his neck. Sollux was nibbling on a sensitive spot and Karkat had to bite his lips to hold in a moan.

"Don't hold your moanth in. I want to hear every thream you make KK." Sollux whispered dangerously in Karkat's ear making Karkat moan again. Sollux went back to marking Karkat's neck as his hands slid down Karkat's body to his slit in front of his nook. Karkat's eyes shot open when two fingers entered his slit and began to coax his bulge out.

"So-ah! Sollux, please! Ah!" Karkat moaned. He could feel Sollux's twin bulges wiggling against his inner legs.

"What ith it that you want KK?" Sollux asked pretending to be ignorant. Karkat grit his teeth, trying to hold in his begs, earning himself an painful bite on the neck.

"I thaid that I want to hear your threamth. Tho what ith it that you want?" Sollux said looking down at his matesprit.

"You. I want your bulges in my nook. I need it. I need you." Karkat murmured just loud enough to be heard. Sollux grinned

"I don't know KK. You were a bad boy today. I thill have to punithh you." Sollux teased

"Please, Sollux. I'm sorry. I won't steal again. I just wanted to get you a present and didn't have the money. Please fuck me." Karkat begged closing his eyes. He was startled when he felt the weight of his matesprit disappear. Opening his eyes he saw Sollux removing his boxers. Karkat's eyes couldn't leave the twin bulges that were wiggling and curling around each other hungrily.

"Your nook ith leaking genetic material. Do you really want me to fuck you that badly?" Sollux asked breaking Karkat's focus on his bulges.

"Please!" Karkat keened throwing the little pride he had left out the window. Sollux grinned evilly and hovered over Karkat again

"Ath you withh KK." Sollux said before plunging both of his bulges into Karkat. Karkat shrieked and arched up off the bed as Sollux began to pound roughly into his nook. Karkat groaned his own bulge flailing and dripping red genetic material as he got used to Sollux's rough treatment.

"Oh, mhn...So...Sollux, fuck, I...I'm, I'm gonna...!" Karkat moaned before spilling his load of crimson genetic material all over both of their chests. Sollux pounded into Karkat's tightening nook until he too spilled his ochre genetic material inside filling his matesprit to the brim and then some. Sollux allowed his twin bulges to sheath and Karkat's followed the suit.

"There; I now forgive you my KK." Sollux said uncuffing Karkat. Karkat gave him a sleepy smile before closing his eyes. He was barely aware when Sollux lifted him up and carried him into the recupracoon that they shared.

"Goodnight KK. Thleep tight." Sollux murmured gently to his sleeping matesprit.

[blackcatlover1]

Thanks for reading.

This was requested by Keida-Nowaki and she also proofread it

: )


End file.
